Citadel Lorencio
Note: This page is a work in progress. Some content may be added or changed a lot for the time being. This city was added on March 6, 2015. The app must be updated to at least version 1.5.7 in order to access this City. Spirits drop at level 1. Images File:Citadel Lorencio Now Open!.png Citadel Lorencio.png Snowy Citadel Lorencio.png In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= It is both alpha and omega. A space that connects worlds, it devours all and creates all. The Abyss. The Way was opened by one wizard and closed by another. A Wizard and a cat, heroes who saved the world from crisis. This pair was soon known as "Black Cat Wizard." People speak of "Black Cat Wizard" as a hero. But suddenly these two disappeared. Why? Where did they go? Nobody knows. And now... It's been half a year since anyone saw "Black Cat Wizard." Wiz: So what that means is... Wiz: ...are you even listening?? -- It looks like you've been caught spacing off again. -- Wiz lets out a frustrated sigh. Wiz: I guess it's a bit late to be explaining all this to you now. Wiz: You're a person that would just throw away fame, no? -- Inherited mastership works that way. -- Telling that to Wiz, he lets out a boisterous laugh. -- The guild has sent you an invitation to join headquarters. -- You refused their offer about six months ago. -- Yet headquarters is still looking for you. Wiz: The four sages probably are thinking that we're there. Wiz: If they're trying to gather wizards, it'll get heated there. -- Wiz no doubt has personal experience with this. Wiz: There's no point in me heading back to HQ like this. -- and so... Wiz: I need to get my human form back. Wiz: That's why we're on this journey! -- Wiz smiles at you softly. Wiz: But first, let's check this. -- You check where Wiz pointed. There is a door floating. -- The door leads to the town of Lorencio. -- It looks like you reached your destination in no time. Wiz: Hurry up or I'll leave you behind! |-| Stage 1: The Walled Town= -- You pass through the gate into the bustling city. -- People chatter, shop owners call out for customers. Wiz: This place is always busy! -- The vivacity of the city makes your heart race. Wiz: We should hurry before the sun sets! -- You suppress your desire to dilly dally and follow Wiz. -- After a bit you see a large church. Wiz: Hope we can get some good work today! -- You listen to Wiz with hope and follow him into the church. -- Opposite of the outer world, inside the church it is quiet. -- Your eyes circle around at the lovely illuminated interior. -- You approach a lone sister in front of you. Bernadetta: Welcome to the Lorencio Guild. I am Bernadetta. Bernadetta: I am the master of this Guild. Bernadetta: Are you here today for work? -- You tell her you are and she starts to look a bit troubled. Bernadetta: We have many requests, but... -- You can’t give work to unregistered wizards? Bernadetta: You’ve helped us before and I would like to, but... She considers it, then begins shuffling through some papers. Bernadetta: I think this about all I can offer you right now. Bernadetta: It’s not really work for a wizard so much. -- You tell her you’ll accept and she chuckles. Bernadetta: Well then, may the spirits protect you. Wiz: ... Wiz: Trash pickup, waterway cleaning... just random jobs! -- Work is work. -- You and Wiz share a glance and depart the church. |-| Stage 2: New Sleeping Quarters= Wiz: Ugh, we finally made it back. -- You and Wiz both stretch your sore arms and legs. -- You have returned to the church at the edge of town. -- This church looks like it will be your new home from now. Wiz: I'm having some extra dinner tonight. I deserve a treat! -- Wiz is in a festive mood tonight. -- But her expression suddenly changes. Wiz: But I guess the tough part is just getting started. -- You force a smile to make up for Wiz's sudden mood change. |-| Stage 3: Church Job= -- You cautiously open the gates to the church. -- And just then... Cheeky Boy: Why did you come back here, wizard man? Boy with Glasses: Get outta here! Young Girl: Kitty cat!! Come here kitty! -- Before you know it you are trapped by the surrounding kids. -- You see that Wiz is being manhandled by the children. ???: Settle down you guys! -- A voice booms out and the children freeze. -- You notice the leaders of the local guild standing in the door. Cheeky Boy: Oh no! It's Bernadetta! -- One of the boys calls out. Bernadetta: ...Bernadetta? -- Bernadetta grabs the boy before he can get away. Cheeky Boy: Ouch! Owowowowowow! Bernadetta: I thought we talked about calling me Ms. Bernadetta? Bernadetta: Understood? That's how we speak to adults. Cheeky Boy: Shut up hag! Bernadetta: Excuse me? Cheeky Boy: Let's get out of here! Boy with Glasses: Go go go!! Young Girl: Wait for me! Bernadetta: Hey! You kids wait up! -- The boy frees his hand and flees the church. -- The other children take off after him. Bernadetta: Those darn kids. Bernadetta: Sorry about that, wizard. You must be tired from work. -- You smile and reply that it's ok. -- The children at this church have all lost their parents. -- Bernadetta works both here and at the guild. -- You ask if there is nobody else who can care for the kids. Bernadetta: Nope. I'm still surprised that they took to you like that. Bernadetta: They don't usually just approach people like that. -- That's quite an "approach" the children have. -- Bernadetta thanks you for being kind to them. -- A guestroom in the church has been prepared for you. -- You are finally able to focus on the work you came here to do. -- That is, to turn Wiz back into her human form. -- Night falls deeper as you sit stop the mounatin with Wiz. Wiz: Looks like it really won't be that easy to find! -- You have both been tracing over the magic scroll for ages. Wiz: Transmutation...that's a skill of the dragon clan, right? Wiz: That's not something you'd see in your average scroll. Wiz: I've asked Rusche for help, but I don't trust her... -- The transmutation is your only clue at the moment. -- A forbidden art where a true name is thrown away for another. -- With this art, one can change into anyone else. -- Wiz's condition likely stems from transmutation like this. -- This is the only info you can count on right now. Wiz: Yeah I guess so... -- Wiz watches you roll up the magic scroll. Wiz: So headquarters has finally recognized your power! Wiz: This is the dream of most wizards! Wiz: I've never heard of anyone just throwing it away! -- Are you really going to complain? -- Wiz lets out a laugh at this comment. Wiz: Getting promoted gives you rank but they steal your freedom. Wiz: Anyway, just be careful that they don't find you. -- That's why we're laying low. -- And also why we can't get satisfying work! Wiz: Hehe, you're a bit of a celebrity! -- Wiz glances at you with a larger smile each time. Wiz: It's late today, let's call it a night. -- Night has fallen outside. -- You lay on the bed and close your eyes. -- ... ... -- ... ... ... -- Somewhere far away... -- You hear something that sounds like growling. -- What could that be? -- This must be the wind blowing through the forest. -- ... ... ... -- You fall asleep while listening to the wind. |-| Stage 6: Wall Repairs= (Upon entering Stage 6) -- Today you are once again doing chores for Bernadetta. -- You are quietly laboring away. Next to you... Wiz: Nothing to dooooooo! It's so booooring! -- Wiz stetches and lets out a yawn. -- If he's that bored, why not lend a paw. Wiz: Yeah maybe...but... -- Wiz lets out a sigh. Wiz: There's not enough work for me to help today. -- He's right. You may not even have enough for dinner. -- Then again there might be zero work soon. -- You return to work, grateful for what you have now. ********************************************************* (After completing Stage 6) Wiz: Yikes, this one is huge! -- Wiz is again mumbling to herself. -- You raise your eyes to see a floating door-like panel. -- You look around and see the wall encircling the city. Wiz: It's like a prison wall. I don't really like it here. -- The huge wall is no doubt there to protect the city. -- Perhaps a relic from a long forgotten war? -- When all of a sudden... Friendly Old Man: Is that really so rare? -- An old man notices you gazing at the wall. -- You nod at the kind looking man. Friendly Old Man: I guess if you aren't from around here, it looks odd. Friendly Old Man: That wall is the pride of this town. -- The man laughs loudly, but then suddenly changes his tone. Friendly Old Man: Truth is, that wall keeps this town safe from a beast! -- A beast? Friendly Old Man: Yeah. A Rabid demonic beast! -- You are taken aback by this sudden revelation. -- The man nods deeply. Friendly Old Man: There's a huge creature that lives outside the city. Friendly Old Man: It's as big as the mountains and fierce as a dragon! Friendly Old Man: The kinda beast that destroys whole kingdoms! -- The man takes a minute to think. Friendly Old Man: He who will guide the world into the abyss. Friendly Old Man: I'm pretty sure that's what the priest used to call him. Friendly Old Man: At any rate, those walls are saving us from certain doom! -- This old man's passionate words stir your memories. -- A growl that echoes in the dark of night. -- Could that have been the creature this man speaks of? Friendly Old Man: Hey there, you ok? -- You had become lost in thought. -- The old man starts to apologize. Friendly Old Man: Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare ya! Friendly Old Man: Don't worry. It's just an old fairy tale! Friendly Old Man: The wind around here is strong and makes weird noises. -- The man laughs out loud as he pats you on the back. -- Just then you hear a bell that marks the coming of evening. Friendly Old Man: Woah! Is it that time already? Friendly Old Man: I need to get back cause my old lady is scarier than the beast! -- The man walks off laughing. Wiz: Are you worried about what that old guy said? Wiz: There's stories like that in every town. -- You nod, but something about the story still bothers you. -- You can't quite explain just what it is that makes you uneasy. Wiz: You worry too much! We've got more important matters at hand! -- You realize he's right. -- You need to figure out how to return Wiz to human form. Wiz: Did you just realize what you need to do? Wiz: Our first and foremost concern needs to be... -- Wiz stares at you with dire seriousness in his eyes. Wiz: What are we going to do for dinner? -- Just as Wiz says this, your stomach let's out a growl. |-| Stage 7: Find the Children= -- You finish early and head back to the church. -- When you reach the church, Wiz makes an odd face. Wiz: What is that?? -- You look up to see what he's referring to. -- You see Bernadetta with her face in a bundle of wood. Wiz: Is this some new game around here?! -- You and Wiz share a glance and then speak to her. Bernadetta: Oh, the wizards! You guys were quick today! -- You tell her that there was no work to be found today. -- It seems like there is no more work for you in this town. Bernadetta: I apologize for that, I wish I could find more for you. Bernadetta: I think it would be best if you registered at the guild. Bernadetta: I can vouch for you so I'm sure you can get work fast. -- You shake your head. -- Getting found by headquarters would be disastrous. -- You decided to ask Bernadetta about her previous behavior. Bernadetta: Hm? Is is that weird? -- You think so. -- To be honest, Bernadetta looks a bit sad. Bernadetta: I was looking for those kids. Bernadetta: I was already outside the city, so I thought I'd check. -- You turn to look at the church. -- The unusually quiet church is uncomforting to you. -- Bernadetta tells of how this happened. Bernadetta: Those kids shouldn't be in town. Maybe the forest? Bernadetta: It's not that confusing of a forest. Where are they?? -- Shall we go look for them? -- Bernadetta perks up at your offer. Bernadetta: Really?? Bernadetta: Thank you so much, I would be in your debt! Bernadetta: I would like to go too, but I have other orders. -- Leave it to us. -- Bernadetta seems relieved. -- She thanks you profusely and heads to town. (Before Stage 7-1) Wiz: Well then, let's be off! -- Even the local forest is dauntingly large. -- You and Wiz are well-prepared and about to leave... -- ...but just before you leave your feet come to a stop. Wiz: ??? -- A bush in front of you has made some rustling noise. -- A boy jumps out. You recognize him from the church. -- You are about to speak to him, but Wiz stops you. Wiz: Wait. He's up to something. -- You duck down to avoid being spotted. -- ... -- The boy is nervously looking around him. -- He checks once more and heads back on the path. Wiz: What is he doing? -- You shrug. Wiz: Smells like trouble! Wiz: Let's follow him! (Before Stage 7-4) -- The trail continues onward. -- You have no sense of what direction you are traveling. -- The boy you were following has disappeared. Wiz: That little guy is good to have lost us like that. -- You use the sun and your map to pinpoint your location. -- He came out this far?? -- It would seem that way. Wiz: Hey! I'm gonna check this spot! -- Wiz's shout breaks your thought. Wiz: There's a cave over here! -- Sure enough, a cave entrance stands in front of you. -- In front of the cave are a series of small footprints. Wiz: Seems like he's in here. -- You and Wiz exchange a look and enter the cave. (Before Stage 7-4 Boss) Wiz: This is a deep cave! Huge inside! -- Wiz's excited voice bounces off the cave walls. -- The cave is pitch dark, but some holes in the ceiling shine. -- The light beams reflect off the moss and add a green color. Wiz: This is really beautiful! -- You nod and agree with Wiz. -- You almost forget why you are there in the first place. -- You hear something. -- The wind creates spooky sounds within the cave. -- Or could that be a beast? Wiz: Uh...ummm... -- You are intoxicated with the unreal surroundings. -- Wiz is also mesmerized. You sense some nervousness. Wiz: Just keep going down, don't look back. -- Unable to hear her, you ask her to repeat herself. -- The wind in the cave creates a howl-like sound. -- The howling wind is getting stronger. -- Almost as if it were inside your head. Wiz: Run!! -- Wiz's yell echoes through the cave. |-| Stage 8: Further Down the Road= -- The sunlight breaks through the canopy and leaks light on you. -- You listen to the birds sing happily. Cheeky boy: what are you doing? keep up! -- You and Wiz share a glance and sigh. -- This boy is leading you through the woods. -- These woods sprawl out behind the church. -- Today you aren't worried about getting lost. -- This boy is confident and seems to know these woods. -- This is like a backyard to him. -- From the corner of your eye, you notice Wiz jump. Wiz: I think we just crossed a barrier. -- Barrier? -- Wiz nods silently. Wiz: You know about the 'lost forest' right? -- you shake your head no. Wiz: It's a living forest where fairies dwell. Wiz: They put up barriers to protect their home. Wiz: You could end up getting lost forever! Wiz: I heard that you have to negotiate with the fairies! -- You tilt your head and ask. -- So, is this that 'lost forest?' Wiz: I don't know, but that was definitely a barrier. Wiz: Unless... -- Wiz looks straight ahead. Wiz: You would think someone would have found a cave this big. -- In front of you is the entrance to the cave. -- When did you get here again? -- Looking at the entrance, you remember your recent trip there. -- The deep, deep cove. -- A demon growling right in front of you. -- But that's not what surprised you the most. Young girl: Ooooohhh... Boy with glasses: Nnnnnnnn... -- These children stand between you and the demon. -- To protect the children you try to jump towards the demon. Cheeky boy: Don't hurt him! Boy with glasses: I'll get you! Young girl: Ooooooooooooooooo! -- The children are standing and seem hostile to you. -- You stand down. -- ... ... ... -- ... ... -- ... -- The beast is standing quietly. -- The children dance around the beast. -- Could this be the beast spoken of in Lorencio? Wiz: What the heck? Wiz: Those kids have tamed that beast? -- The children hug the beast and jump on his body. -- Are those kids not scared of that beast? Cheeky boy: He's not scary! He's nice! Boy with glasses: He's nicer than all the adults! Young girl: Yeah! He is! -- The children are defending the beast. Wiz: They protect it like it were family to them. -- You look at Wiz after she says this. -- She is gazing forward right at the children. -- You ask what's wrong. Wiz: Anyone can say nice things. Wiz: When we lose what's important, what can we trust? -- Wiz seems a bit sad as she speaks. -- Perhaps wiz also... Cheeky boy: You wizards listening? Don't say a word about this!! Cheeky boy: Don't tell any adults, especially Bernadetta! -- You look at the children again, then back at Wiz. -- You don't sense any of the anxiety from before. -- You feel that these children are special. -- But you decide not to tell Wiz just yet. Cheeky boy: Hey! You listening?? -- The boy's voice jolts you awake. -- You spaced off staring at the cave's entrance. Cheeky boy: C'mon! We'll leave you behind! Cheeky boy: We only brought you because you said you'd keep a secret! -- The cheeky boy continues on deeper into the cave. Wiz: I don't thnk the children noticed the barrier. Wiz: It's powerful and best if the townsfolk don't know about it. -- Wiz's statement gives you new questions. -- How did the children find this place? Wiz: There are cases where a child's naivety overpowers magic. -- What about you? Wiz: Me? Well...I... -- Wiz laughs a bit. Wiz: I guess I'm a kid at heart! -- More like a kitten. |-|Stage 9: Voices From the Lake= (After completing Stage 9-4) -- You visit the guild for work only to find trouble happening. -- Bernadetta is surrounded by a group of people. Town Folk: We can't look after them any more. Bernadetta: Please! There must be some way... Town Folk: We must care for our own country's troubles! Bernadetta: Yes, but... Town Folk: Bernadetta, do not get involved in this any more! Bernadetta: I will not let this go! Oh my! -- Bernadetta notices you watching the situation. -- The town folk give a sigh and disband. -- You ask about the situation, but her face clouds over. Bernadetta: Maybe you guys could ask for me. -- Bernadetta takes a deep breath and continues. Bernadetta: I'm sure you've noticed, I'm the only caretaker here. -- You nod silently. -- There are no adults at the church. -- You had noticed before but decided not to say anything. Bernadetta: It's the church's job to care for the orphans. Bernadetta: The church watches this country's orphans. -- These words give you a confused grimace. -- This country's children... -- Could that mean... Bernadetta: Yes, it is what you imagine. Bernadetta: Those children are not from this country. Bernadetta: They are all refugees from elsewhere. -- There's no way to look after them at the church? -- Bernadetta shakes her head. Bernadetta: The town folk do not want their taxes to help these kids. Bernadetta: They don't want to deal with other's problems. Bernadetta: We do get some kind private donations, but not much. Bernadetta: Most of the people see those kids as a bother. Bernadetta: Well, that's enough of me and my problems. -- Bernadetta shifts to a smile and her voice rises. Bernadetta: There's a good amount of work for you wizards today. -- You accept the jobs and decide the guild can wait. -- But you still have an uneasy, unresolved feeling in your gut. Wiz: ... ... -- Wiz also looks a bit distressed. Wiz: No, it's nothing. -- Convincing, but not convincing enough. |-|Stage 10: Guarding the Quarry= -- It's been a while since you came to Lorencio. -- You have grown accustomed to the new surroundings. Wiz: I'm going to take a walk. I'll come back for dinner. -- Wiz leaves without waiting for a response. -- On your way to the guild, you hear a harp playing. -- You look to see a minstrel playing in the street. -- He was playing a song about the beast that lives outside. -- The harp's music pulls you in deeper. -- The song finishes and a wave of applause rises. -- His song reminds you of the beast from the cave. Minstrel: Did you enjoy my song? -- The minstrel suddenly approached you. Minstrel: Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you. Minstrel: I was worried that perhaps my song upset you somehow? Minstrel: Your face looks a bit troubled. -- You shake your head. -- You tell him that you liked his song. Minstrel: Isn't it great? The world is full of songs to sing! Minstrel: Ruling kings, damsels in distress, young lovers... Minstrel: Songs can take us to dream worlds we may never truly see. -- That is true. -- You nod in agreement with the minstrel. Minstrel: Hehe. Might you be a dream chaser as well? Minstrel: I see. You may have the gift of song in your heart as well! Minstrel: People love fantasies and stories. But... -- The minstrel continues to smile as he talks. Minstrel: The truth is what fascinates them most. Minstrel: The stories that get passed on the most are those in truth. Minstrel: I'm not saying your intuition is wrong. Minstrel: It's just that there is also truth behind these songs. Minstrel: He who will guide the world into the abyss. -- The minstrel's words echo within you. -- You cannot read his true intentions. -- You doubt this coincidence, your stomach starts to turn. -- You want to ask a question, but... Minstrel: Well then, I should be going! Minstrel: I have a feeling we will meet again! -- He leaves before you can get your question out. Quests Stage 1: The Walled Town Stage 2: New Sleeping Quarters Stage 3: Church Job Stage 4: The Pilgrims Stage 5: The Lost Kitten Stage 6: Wall Repairs Stage 7: Find the Children Stage 8: Further Down the Road Stage 9: Voices From the Lake Stage 10: Guarding the Quarry Stage 11: ? Stage 12: ? Stage 13: ? Stage 14: ? Stage 15: ? Category:City Category:Quests